Popstars From Goode
by natleeuh
Summary: Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, and Thalia Grace are what everyone has been talking about ever sense they made their big debut, but who would have thought that the Hollywood Golden Girls were at the bottom of the food chain at there school Goode high, and thats the reason they left. Rated T because I'm Paranoid
1. Chapter 1

** A/N this is my first fanfic so please no flames but I do love suggestions. :) **

**All the outfits that I describe in detail will be up in my bio for who ever wants to see them! Anyways enjoy the story.**

** disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the sings I use only the plot. **

**not edited **

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

Annabeth Chase, PiperMcLean, and Thalia Grace are what everyone has been talking about ever sense they made their big debut, but who would have thought that the Hollywood Golden Girls were at the bottom of the food chain at there school Goode high, and thats the reason they left.

Annabeth (POV)

I was walking down the corridors of my school with all my books and papers in one hand and my other hand pushing up my big ugly glasses. i was looking down trying bot to attention but that really didn't work out to what i would have liked and bumped into a person.

All my papers and books go flying everywhere as I land on my butt. Thats not the worst part what is, is that I happen to bump into the one and only Drew Tanaka the Queen Bee and slut of the school.

"Watch where your going!" screamed the EvilQueen herself.

"Uh s-sorry." I stutter my cheeks going red from anger and embarrassment. Drew has made my life a living hell ever sense she came to Goode high. Same with Khione and Rachel my ex-best friend.

With one final dirty look she bends down ,and grabs something but I cant see what it is and turns away stocking down the hallway to lunch. I pick up everything that was on the floor thankful that everyone was at lunch ,but only then did I realized that I didn't see my song book anywhere.

I love writing songs it helps me when ever I am sad or happy or depressed. The only two people that know about my song book is my two best friends Thalia and Piper. Then the ugly truth hit me square in the face as I rush towards the lunch room.

To my horror I see Drew up on stage with my song book reading one of my songs that wasn't done yet.

"Your on the phone your girlfriend she's upset,

she 's going off about something you said

'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do."

Laughter erupts from the whole lunch room as tears cloud my eyes. In the corner of my eyes I see Piper and Thalia come to my side. I rush up to Drew and grab notebook and we rush out of there as fast as we could.

That night we settled it Piper's dad was the Tristan McLean so he hooked us up to record company and that night we became popstars.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys I got another chapter posted it's a bit longer then last time. **

**All the outfits mentioned are in my profile so check it out if you want.**

**R&amp;R enjoy.**

**Unedited **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the charters or sings just the plot.**

**Chapter 2: The Transformation**

Piper (POV)

Annabeth, Thalia, and I are now meeting our stylist. I think i hear my dad say that her name was Lacy. Anyways I was freaking out right now I did not what to be made into a barbie!

We went through the doors to see our new stylist. She was a petite woman that looked around 20-21 with black and blue ombre hair, ripped light-wash skinny jeans, some black hightop converse, and a black shirt that said 'over my dead body' in white letters. She had a eyebrow piercing that looked totally badass, and almost no makeup on except eyeliner that brought out her chocolate brown eyes, and her nails had this cool gold design. I could tell we will love her.

we did are induction and she did say that her name is Lacy, and that she was going to call us back one by one to style us. just my luck I get called in first! Yay (note the sarcasm)! Let the torture began!

"You got the whole goody-goody look and the sweet girl next door act, so we are just going to enhance it a bit, but also make it look like you could beat someone up. Okay?"

"Okay." I couldn't help but smile at the TFIOS moment.

Lacy made my choppy uneven hair more even and smooth. She also added some gold highlights here and there. Then she said I could pick out my outfit because she thinks we have a good sense of style, but I needed to show her once I try it on.

I ended up choosing a simple white and red floral print dress where the top part is white with lace, then at the waist it flows out a bit into a red floral print design. it almost looks like a top and skirt. I also picked out a sleeveless jean jacket and some tan ankle boots. For accessories I choose a white shoulder bag and a black necklace that had flowers on it.

After I choose my outfit and tried it on, got Lacy's approval, then Lacy pushed me in a chair and moved me to the makeup section. Yay (Note the sarcasm again)! After about 10-15 minutes they were done and when I looked in the mirror I saw that they didn't cake my face with makeup, which I was grateful for. They instead put on very light makeup. I had on black eyeliner around my kaleidoscope eyes, light blush, some peach lip gloss, and they painted my nails a cream color. I looked hot and I never look hot!

After I gawked at myself some more Lacy told me to go get Thalia when I stop looking at my reflection. Which I blush when I realized how long I have been there.

That's when I turned around to go get Thalia. When I come out they are deep in conversation and don't notice I'm there so I fake a cough and they finally turn around. Annabeth's mouth drops to the floor to the floor, my dad just sits there smiling, and of corse Thalia was being Thalia she wolfed whistled.

I smiled at them and told Thalia that Lacy wants her (which she groaned at), and I go and sit down with Annabeth and my dad.

Thalia (POV)

I groan when Piper, who is suddenly hot, tells me to go to Lacy. I get pulled immediately to a chair when she started talking.

"So Thalia you have this badass rocker chick vibe about you and we are just going to enhance it some more. Okay?"

"Yep"

Lacy started to straighten my hair then added turquoise, blue, and purple die to the ends of my hair. Then she said I could pick out anything I wanted to but show her first.

I choose a Death to Barbie t-shirt where it had barbie there with an arrow in her head, some black skinny jeans with some rips in them, black combat boots with sliver studs, and a leather jacket. For accessories black bracelets and skull earrings.

When I was done Lacy told me to try them on and that it looked good to her. Once I got out she pushed me into a chair where they then did my nails and makeup for about 10-15 minutes.

Once the were done i looked in the mirror and gasped at my reflection. I had my bright blue eyes surrounded by black eyeliner in a cat eyeliner style, my cheeks had no blush on them, and they painted my lips a bright glossy red that contrasted with all the black that I am wearing. My nails were painted black with little black 3D dots.

I turned and said, "I'm guessing you want me to get Annabeth?" She just nodes and turns around to get the stations ready for Annabeth.

As I exit I hear small chit-chat amongst Annabeth and Piper as Tristan is on his phone. Annabeth hears me enter and she looks at me and her eyes go wide with shock. Which makes me smirk and Piper starts to slowly clap.

"Your turn Annabeth."

Annabeth (POV)

Unlike Piper and Thalia I didn't groan and whine because after seeing those two come out I was excited for what I would look like after Lacy is done with me.

Once I stepped through the door I am immediately grabbed and placed into a chair where Lacy told me what she is going to do to me.

"Okay so you have this whole California girl to you but you are really smart and can totally rock the whole geek-chic. Okay?"

I just nod my head and watch her do her magic. Lacy made my normally frizzy and completely ugly hair into a smooth and no frizz princess curl way. She also dyed my hair so it was my regular honey blonde hair on top and a blonde ash color at the bottom.

After that Lacy told me to go and pick out a outfit but of corse to show her first. I picked out an off white vintage tank that was see through and had a lace pattern, a black tank, some dark blue high waisted shorts, and some cream color lace covered ballet flats. for the accessories I choose owl earrings and an owl necklace that matched the earrings.

After I tried them on Lacy approved of it then lead me to start my makeup and nails which I was terrified for I hate makeup! So after about 10-15 minutes they were done and said I could look in the mirror. What I saw was a completely different person. The person in the mirror or I guess my face had light blush on, nude lip stick, black eyeliner that highlighted my grey eyes, my nails were white with blue flowers on them.

I could not believe that it's me, but I guess it is. I went out side and Thalia and Piper were on the phones, and Tristan was the first one to see me, and got Thalia and Pipers attention. They looked at me and Piper had a shocked look on her face and Thalia was gesturing me to turn in a circle. Which I happily granted.

Percy (POV)

It has been a week sense the girls left and I feel that it was my fault I should have run after her. I know that Jason and Nico feel the same way. The girls still not have shown up for school which is really weird for Annabeth, because she loves learning there fore I am really concerned and guilty.

"Hey babe." Flirts Rachel who bat her eyelashes but it just looks like she has something in her eyes.

"Don't call me babe." I say as I push her off of me.

Mr. Blofis (my stepdad) was calling role when he came across Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia's name.

"Annabeth Chase... Piper McLean... Thalia Grace... Where are these girls." Mr. Blofis exclaims as he shakes his head.

Suddenly Beckendorf rushes into our class and shouts,

"Hurry Mr. Blofis turn on the news channel now it's urgent!" He pants.

"Okay, okay I going."

"Good afternoon everyone we have a special footage from a couple hours ago of the newest hit in the Hollywood Industry! Here we go." Says the over excited new lady.

"Hello guys we are in L.A. right now about to witness the next big band to air in Hollywood, but before they play they agreed to do a quick interview. Here are the Half-Bloods!" Introduces the lady on the T.V.

I swear everyones mouth feel on the floor because the people who walked out where the people who walked out of the school doors a week ago.

"Hey everyone we are the Half-Bloods I'm Annabeth,"

"I'm Piper,

"And I'm Thalia." exclaimed the girls.

"So let's start the questions. What made you want to become a band?"

Piper answered the question, "We were getting bullied at our old school one day it was just too much so we left and went to my dad, Tristan McLean, who got us a record deal." Everyone looks at Drew with glares except who doesn't know what happened at lunch.

"Wow I'm sorry for your school days," Says the reporter in fake sympathy.

"Who writes the songs?" Continues the reporter like nothing happens.

Thalia and Piper looks at Annabeth who blushes and raise her hand. "I do but we do some singles were just one of us sings and Piper and Thalia write their songs." Says Annabeth modestly.

"Okay well we only have time for one more question before for you go on stage and sing!"

"Ask away," said Thalia

"When does your new album Imagination coming out and how in only a week did you get an album done?" Asks the reporter which shocks us all because just after a week they already have an album ready!

"Well we still need 2 to 3 more songs on the album, but we think it will come out sometime next month. And Annabeth already had some songs before we became a band." Explains Piper.

"Well that's all the time we have left so good luck on stage!"

"Thanks." They say then leave.

**( **Annabeth = _italics, _Piper = underline, and Thalia = **bold **all together = normal**)**

Annabeth started first. I never knew she could sing it just makes me even more guiltier.

_People like you always want back the_

_love they gave away_

_And people like me wanna believe you_

_when you say you've changed _

_The more I think about it now _

_The less I know _

_All I know is that you drove us off the road_

Now they were jumping up and down and it looks like they were having the time of their life's up there.

Stay

Hey, all you had to do was stay

Had me in the palm of you hand

Man, why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let

you in

Stay, hey, now you say you want it

Back, now that it's just to late

Well could've been easy, all you had to do was stay

All you had to do was stay

All you had to do was stay

All you had to do was stay

All you had to do was stay

Here you are

Calling me up

But I don't know what to say

I've been picking up the pieces of the mess you made

People like you always want back the love they pushed aside

But, people like me are gone forever

When you say goodbye

I never new piper or Thalia could sing!

Stay

Hey, all you had to do was stay

Had me in the palm of you hand

Man, why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let

you in

Stay, hey, now you say you want it

Back, now that it's just to late

Well could've been easy, all you had to do was stay

All you had to do was stay

All you had to do was stay

All you had to do was stay

All you had to do was stay

**Let me remind you this is what you wanted **

**You ended it **

**You were all I wanted **

**But not like this **

**Not like this**

**Not like this**

**Oh, all you had to do was stay**

Hey, all you had to do was stay

Had me in the palm of your hand

Man, why'd you had to go lock me out when I let

you in

Stay, hey, now you say you want it

Back, now it's just too late

Well could've been easy all you had to do was stay

Hey, all you had to do was stay

Had me in the palm of your hand

Man, why'd you had to go lock me out when I let

you in

Stay, hey, now you say you want it

Back, now it's just too late

Well could've been easy all you had to do was stay

_All you had to do was stay_

All you had to do was stay

**All you had to do was stay**

All you had to do was stay

As they finished the final notes the crowds when wild as turned the T.V. off. The class was silent and what was going through everyone's head was 'Oh my gods the school geeks are the most popular thing in Hollywood.'


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey guys new chapter! Sorry for the irregular updates. **

**And sorry for when the girls sang in the last chapter that piper didn't sing anything its because when i underlined the part where she was suppose to it didn't show up sorry for that. :( **

**Not edited and probably wont edit until the story is done **

**REMEMBER to R&amp;R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any charters or the songs I use**

Jason (POV)

One year later.

I was sitting in the living room with Will, Nico, Percy, and our girlfriends, Drew, Reyna, Khione, and Rachel. We met will last year when he moved form Chicago, and we met Reyna, who is my girlfriend, when she moved here form San Francisco. Percy and Rachel are a thing, same with Will and Drew, and also with Nico and Khione.

"Hey bebe can we put on channel 7" Purred Drew to Will who currently had the remote.

"Why that show is supper stupid all they talk about is gossip." Complained Nico

"Oooooo yeah turn on that channel! I love it." Says Rachel.

Reyna starts to pout and do her puppy dog eyes and I can see that the others are doing that to.

"Fine!" We all exclaim.

"Yay!" the girls said.

"Here we are coming to you live from L.A here are the Half-Bloods!" The over enthusiastic announcer exclaims.

"Ewwwwwww turn it offfffffff" Complains Drew.

" No Will you are not turning it off my sister is coming on and I want to see her." I said.

"No you don't you just want to see Piper." Says Reyna as she said Piper's name dripping with venom.

"What pstt no I don't" Even though everyone new it was true.

"Guys let's just watch the show." Says Will calmly.

"Okay the Half-bloods have agreed to do a interview with us right after their performance! So say tuned!"

Then they went to commercials. Drew, Reyna, Rachel, and Khione kept whining thinking we will turn it off when they get to annoying but sense we have been with them sense the start of junior year we are use to it and it has no affect what so ever.

"Were back and this time with a performance with the Half-bloods!" Says the announcer.

"Hey guys tonight we are only doing a couple of new songs to test out hope you like them." Says Piper she looks so different then the old Piper but a good different. Like she seems more confident, and her hairs is now silky and smooth, her clothes are like a second skin, she lost her old glasses, and she looks like she is always having fun all the time now.

"This new song was wrote by Thalia and Piper!" Screams Annabeth enthusiastic.

**(I changed Piper to **_**Bold italics other wise everything else is the same.)**_

**Someday I'll let you in **

**Treat you right**

**Drive you outta your **

**Oooh**

_**You never met a chick like me **_

_**Burn so bright **_

_**I'm gonna make you blind **_

Always what what you can't have

It's so bad if you don't get what you wanted

Make you feel good

As I whip you

Into shape, ya boy

Let's get started

Give it up

You can't win

Cause I know where you've been

Such a shame

You don't put up a fight

That's a game that we play

At the end of the night

It's the same old story

But you never get it right

Give it up

Come a little closer

Baby, baby

Come a little closer

Baby, baby

**So stop trying to walk away **

**No you won't ever leave me behind**

**(Noooo)**

_**You better believe that I'm here to stay**_

_**(That's right)**_

**Cause you're in the shade and I'm the sunshine**

**(Ooooohh)**

Look at me boy

'Cause I got you

Where I want you

Isn't it exiting

Wanna shake you

Wanna break you

Take a back set boy

Cause now I'm driving

Give it up

You can't win

Cause I know where you've been

Such a shame

You don't put up a fight

That's a game that we play

At the end of the night

It's the same old story

But you never get it right

Give it up

_**A oooh yeaah**_

_**Ah oooho heeey**_

_**Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah**_

Come a little closer

Come a little closer

Baby, baby

Come a little closer

Come a little closer

Baby, baby

Come a little closer

Come a little closer

Baby

If you are my baby

Then I'll make you crazy tonight

Look at me boy

'Cause I got you

Where I want you

Isn't it exiting

Wanna shake you

Wanna break you

Take a back set boy

Cause now I'm driving

Give it up

You can't win

Cause I know where you've been

Such a shame

You don't put up a fight

That's a game that we play

At the end of the night

It's the same old story

But you never get it right

Give it up

_**Ohhhh**_

**YEAH**

The crowd goes wild as always and then Annabeth stars talking again. "Well I guess you guys really like that song am I right?" She says as she holds her ear to the crowd and they go wild.

Piper and Thalia just chuckle and blush profoundly. "Anyways her is the las song of the night. Annabeth obviously wrote it and is going to sing it. This song is dedicated to our old school bullies." Exclaims Thalia.

At this all our girlfriends faces lit up, and they probably thought that they forgeave them, but I don't think they did.

_You, with your words like knives _

_And swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded _

_You picking on the weaker man_

_You can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all your ever going to be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you are ever going to be is mean_

_Why do you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides_

_And your wildfire lies and your humiliation_

_You have pointed out my flaws again _

_As if I don't already see them_

_I walk with my head down _

_Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you _

_I just wanna feel okay again_

_I bet you got pushed around _

_Somebody made you cold _

_But the cycle ends right now _

'_Cause you can't lead me down that road _

_And you don't know, what you don't know... _

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all your ever going to be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you are ever going to be is mean_

_Why do you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_

_Talking over a football game _

_With that same big loud opinion _

_But nobody's listing _

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean _

_All you are is mean _

_And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life_

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all your ever going to be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you are ever going to be is mean_

_Why do you gotta be so?.._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you got to be so?..)_

_And all you're ever going to be is mean (Why you got to be so?..)_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you got to be so?..)_

_And you're ever going to be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

The crowd goes wild again. As I look over at my Reyna and see she is completely red with anger. Same with the others.

"Ugh those brats!" Screams Drew.

"I know right!" Agrees Rachel.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm leaving!" Says Reyna.

All around the rooms were "Yeah" and "Let's go" as they got up, pecked us on the lips, and left probably to go shopping.

"Well that was interesting." Says Percy five minutes after they stormed off.

"Yep that was pretty dramatic. Well we should finish the show." I say.

"Here we are and this time we have a couple new guest! Let me introduce the Half-bloods!" Screamed the announcer.

"Hi everyone." They screamed.

"Well let's get down to business. First question. There have been some roomers of relationships going on any thing you guys cold tell us?"

They all turned red as that question was asked.

"Well Annabeth here is dating Luke Catellan **( Guys don't freak out on me it is a percabeth story this is just a beginner.) **the famous teenage male model. And Piper and me are the only ones who don't have a boyfriend." Explained Thalia.

When Thalia said this I looked over at Percy's face to see he squished his coke can to a thin paper line and his face is red with anger.

"Well then my next question is do you, Piper and Thalia, like anyone?" Asks the announcer

"Yes we do but that information is classified." Says Piper. all I want to do is find that guy that she is in love with and punch him in the face.

"Okay then last question. There was another roomer where you guys and Luke are going back to New York to finish your Senior year in school. Is that true and if it is can you tell us what school?"

At this Percy, Nico, and me all lean to the T.V screen. We have been waiting for this opportunity to talk to them and say sorry.

"Well the roomer is true we are going back to high school we may or may not be in disguise we haven't though about that yet, but we can't telly you what school we are going to go to because of paparazzi." Explained Annabeth.

I fall out of my chair because enow I can find Piper and say I'm sorry. The T.V suddenly shut off and we all look at Will.

"Well you guys were just staring at the T.V. with your mouth hanging open. Plus we need to do the ritual." Stated Will

He was right we needed to do the ritual. The ritual is sense the girls became a band so did we, and every summer we make a song for them. Our girlfriends think it's about them but it's not.

I am the lead guitarist, Nico plays the bass, Will is the drummer he almost never sings with us unless he is doing a single or it's the ritual song, and Percy is the main singer/songwriter, and he also plays the guitar.

after about an hour or two we finish the song and run a practice test.

( Percy = _Italics, _Nico = **Bold, **Jason = _**Bold Italics, **_and Will = _Italics underline _ ( if it works) )

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_And I miss the rush of your skin _

_And I miss the still of the silence_

_As you breathe out and I breathe in_

**If I could walk on water**

**If I could tell you what's next**

**I'd make you believe**

**I'd make you forget**

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips

Faith and desire and the swing of your hips

Just pull me down hard

And drown me in love

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips

Faith and desire and the swing of your hips

Just pull me down hard

And drown me in love

_**I miss the sound of your voice**_

_**Loudest thing in my head**_

_**And I ache to remember**_

_**All the violent, sweet**_

_**Perfect words that you said**_

_If I could walk on water _

_If I could tell you what's next_

_I'd make you believe _

_I'd make you forget_

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips

Faith and desire and the swing of your hips

Just pull me down hard

And drown me in love

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips

Faith and desire and the swing of your hips

Just pull me down hard

And drown me in love

_I miss the pull of your heart_

_I taste the sparks on your tongue_

_I see angles and devils_

_And God, when you come on_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

**Sing sha la la la**

**Sing sha la la la la**

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips

Faith and desire and the swing of your hips

Just pull me down hard

And drown me in love

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips

Faith and desire and the swing of your hips

Just pull me down hard

And drown me, drown me in love

_**It's all wrong, it's all wrong **_

_**It's all wrong, it's it's so right**_

_So come on, get higher_

_So come on and get higher_

'_**Cause everything works, love**_

Every thing works in your arms

REVIEW!


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys I have had some people what me to say the song that i use so here are the ones that i have used so far.**

**Chapter 1: You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift**

**Chapter 2: Stay by Taylor Swift**

**Chapter 3: Give It Uo by the Victorious Cast, Mean by Taylor Swift, and Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson**

**I am going to use a lot from Taylor Swift and a fair amount from the Victorious Cast, just an FYI.**

**Love you guys and remember to keep reviewing bye! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here is another chapter. Please keep reviewing. I think I am going to start just updating on tuesdays and I also this I am going to start another story later in life but soon and I want you guys to vote a very cliché but different Annabeth goes to Goode or a Omega (percy) commander of Chaos army please comment in which one to do.**

**Outfits in my bio.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE now enjoy the story.**

**Not edited**

**Disclaimer I don't own the charters or songs**

Thalia (POV)

_A hour before the interview..._

Annabeth, Piper, and I were walking backstage after another concert sweaty and disgusting, but really happy with the performance. When we get to the backstage area for us, we see Tristan and Lacy talking but then suddenly stop when they see us.

"Girls get clean up and change I have some news to tell you." Says Tristan

So we get changed in sweatpants and baggy t-shirts, we may be popstars but we like to dress comfortable. Once we are done we go to Tristan and Lacy.

"Okay before you guys say anything let me finish what I'm going to say. Okay?" We nod.

"We think you should go back to high school for your senior year." Explains Tristan.

I am outraged he id not going to make me go back to that hellhole! I look over at Annabeth and Piper and see that they think the same way.

I am the first to speak. "I am not going back to that hellhole that we left for a reason!" I yell.

I see that annabeth and Piper are nodding their heads at that.

"You guys are going not buts, and it would be a great way to spend your senior year, and you will have disguises if you want. Just talk about it okay. You will be staying at my house. You will have Lacy to give you your disguises unless you don't want them, and you will also be getting a new wardrobe as well as a new car. See you guys in a bit."

I pull Piper and Annabeth into a closet once Tristan is gone. Annabeth was the first to speak. "I think we should do it because it would be a great way to spend our senior year and we owe it to our old friends we did just disappear on them. I don't think we should do disguises because it just feels fake and I really want to see the face when Drew realizes we are going to her school"

"Okay," I say because I feel bad that I just left Bianca and I hate Drew and her posse.

"Fine," Says Piper.

With that we exit the closet and go to our interview.

~~LINE BREAK~~

When we are off the dreaded plane, which I sprinted off and may or may not have kissed the ground, there was a limo to pick us up. Once we were at Pipers house we go up to her room where we went a room that did not look like a bedroom but more of a salon. Then Lacy popped out of no where and dragged me into the bathroom.

"Even though you guys said no disguises I am still going to get you guys a new look for school. Okay?" Lacy explained

"Got it"

Lacy then put me in a chair by the hair stuff. Lacy then dyed my hair a ombre black and red then curled it in tight ringlets. then she handed me some cloths which included a skirt, (Which I gave her a skeptical look.) and told me to try it on.

Once I got out I looked in the mirror and gasped I looked good in a skirt! I had on a black crop top that had lots of straps, a white skater skirt, a black leather jacket that had some studs on it, and some black ankle boots. I am now use to heels but these I could kill my self with just walking! They were 5in high heel ankle boots with silver studs and a zipper.

Then Lacy pushed me to the make up table. It took about 15 minutes till she was done. when I looked I saw that I had my signature black cat eyeliner surrounding my electric blue eyes and ruby red lip gloss highlighting my pale face. My nails were fake but really short for fake nails and I kinda like them. Anyways stupid ADHD they had a black coat on with some whit glitter on top.

Lacy handed me a silver necklace with two angle wings on it, two sliver diamond heart earrings, and a silver diamond maze bracelet. After that she told me I was done and to get Annabeth, so I headed out to Pipers room.

Piper and Annabeth said I looked good. We are pretty use to each other looking hot now that we don't get that excited anymore.

"Your turn Annabeth."

Annabeth (POV)

"Your turn Annabeth."

"Kay"

Once I get to the bathroom lacy pulls me to a chair and tells me we are yet again getting another make-over. After about 20 minutes she is done and I see that I now have blond and purple ombre hair that was straightened then curled in loose beach waves.

Lacy handed me some clothes and told me to put them on. After I put them on I saw that I had on some peach skinny jeans, a white crop top that was more like a shirt, and white converse all-stars high tops. lacy approved of it then she took me to the make up station.

After about 15 minutes, the normal Lacy make up time, I got to look at my reflection and saw that she put on light tan eyeshadow and thick black eyeliner that highlighted my grey eyes and cream color lip gloss. My nails were, against my will, fake gold nails but were not to long and actually conferrable.

Then she handed me some jewelry that consisted of a gold necklace with a camera pendent connected to the chain and some daisy stud earrings. lacy told me we were done and to get Piper.

When I got out Thalia started laughing at the fact that I had purple hair.

"Nice hair Annabeth." Piper said before doubling over to laugh.

"Whatever I actually like it. anyways it is your turn Piper.

Piper (POV)

When I walk over to the bathroom I brace myself for Lacy so I don't get hurt as much, but that didn't really work. instead I got bombarded but a pile of clothes that were thrown at me.

"Go try them on then I will do your hair."

After I try them on I see that I have a flower print Dress with spaghetti straps, a cut off jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up, and some tan ankle boots. Lacy gave me the approval then she dragged me to the make up and now hair station.

So instead of the normal 15 minutes it took 35 to get my hair nails and make up done, but one it was done it was well worth the wait. My hair was brown and orange ombre (Well I'm screwed when Annabeth see this although I really like it.) and it was straightened. On my face was light pink eyeshadow and a skinny line of black eyeliner that enhanced my kaleidoscope eyes, pink lip gloss. My nails were fake pointy nails that were really cute yet very conferrable, and had a deep red almost purple color to them.

Then Lacy gave me some accessories that were a gold thick bracelet with a swirly design and gold hoops with black butterflies on them. She told me I was done and that we could now go check out our new car before going to school.

As I walk out I see Annabeth laughing on the floor like I expected. I tell Thalia that we now get to see our new car, and that stops Annabeth from laughing in an instant.

Once we get out of the house and onto the drive way we see a Blue Bugatti Veyron! We were so exited that we drove off to get luke then to go to school immediately.

**Goode here we come! **

~~LINE BREAK~~

The reason we are still able to go to school today is that when we arrived here it was early in the morning, then after we got all dressed up school started two hours before so by the time we get there it will be a couple minutes into lunch.

Once we got to school we went up to the main office to get our schedules and locker numbers. I was really hoping we got she loves us and is my favorite Staff person in this school.

Just my luck she was working now. "Hi how may I he- Oh my gods you guys are back!" She says once she remembers us and runs around the counter to hug us which we happily return.

"What are you guys doing here? I though you guys lived in L.A as popstarts?" questions.

"Well Tristan our producer says we should go back to high school for our senior year so we choses to go here." explains Thalia.

"Well then I'm glad you guys are back but before I give you guys your schedules I have just one question. Annabeth who is the lucky man holding your hand?" says in a knowing way.

In response Luke and Annabeth both turn away from each other and blush badly.

"Ahh I see well then lets go get your schedules shall we."

when she gave us our schedules and locker numbers we compared them.

**Annabeth Chase **

**Locker Number #231 8-18-09**

**Homeroom: , Room 7, Building 7**

**First Period: , English, Room 4, Building 2**

**Second Period: , Greek Mythology, Room 8, Building 7**

**Third Period: , Biology, Room 1, Building 5**

**LUNCH**

**Fourth period: , Social Studies, Room 3, Building 8**

**Fifth Period: Coach Hedge, P.E, GYM, Field, Inside Swimming Pool**

**Sixth Period: , Math, Room 9, Building 2**

**Seventh Period: , Music/Choir/Rock Band, Music Room/Theater**

**Thalia Grace**

**Locker Number #232 5-28-7**

**Homeroom: , Room 7, Building 7**

**First , English, Room 4, Building 2**

**Second Period: , Greek Mythology, Room 8, Building 7**

**Third Period: , Fencing, GYM**

**LUNCH**

**Fourth , Math, Room 9, Building 2**

**Fifth , Social Studies, Room 3, Building 8**

**Sixth Period:Mr.P, Science, Room 3, Building 5**

**Seventh Period: , Music/Choir/Rock Band, Music Room/Theater**

**Piper McLean**

**Locker Number #233 8-35-29**

**Homeroom: , Room 7, Building 7**

**First , English, Room 4, Building 2**

**Second Period: , Greek Mythology, Room 8, Building 7**

**Third Period: , Photography, Room 2, Building 2**

**LUNCH**

**Fourth , Social Studies, Room 3, Building 8**

**Fifth , Math, Room 9, Building 2**

**Sixth Period: , Biology, Room 1, Building 5**

**Seventh Period: , Music/Choir/Rock Band, Music Room/Theater**

**Luke Castellan**

**Locker Number #230 34-9-0**

**Homeroom: , Room 7, Building 7**

**First , English, Room 4, Building 2**

**Second Period: , Greek Mythology, Room 8, Building 7**

**Third Period: , Biology, Room 1, Building 5**

**LUNCH **

**Fourth , Photography, Room 2, Building 2**

**Fifth , Social Studies, Room 3, Building 8**

**Sixth Period: , Math, Room 9, Building 2**

**Seventh Period: , Music/Choir/Rock Band, Music Room/Theater**

"So me and Piper have 4th period together, me and luke have 3rd and 6th together, and we all have Homeroom,1st, 2nd, and 7th together!" Exclaims Annabeth

"Okay so lets go to lunch, but we have got to make an entrance to make it even more painful for Drew!" Says Thalia.

"Hold up you four over there why are you guys not at lunch?" We turn around and see that it's .

"Hey do recognize us?" Annabeth Asks hopefully.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry guys you look so different from the back. Oh and welcome back girls. If there is anything you guys need help with just give me a holler okay?"

"Well there is one thing we could use help for only if you don't mind." I ask hopefully.

"Anything for you guys. What do you need?"

"Well we want to make an entrance any ideas?" Asks Luke.

"Well I could announce to the school that we have some new people then you guys could burst in to a song or something?"

"Yeah sure that sound cool." agrees Thalia

~~LINE BREAK~~

"Attention everybody eye one me." Apollo says in the microphone. Once everyones attention was on him he continued.

"We have four new guest here so I would like you to treat them with respect so that they don't runaway like others have in the past. Okay?"

"Anyways here are... Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, and Luke!"

The room was silent no one moved, made a sound, nothing. When we came out luke holding Annabeth's hand, kissed her on the cheek and when back stage.

"Hi everyone. were back and were going to sing you a song okay?" I say to the school.

Suddenly the school get life back and starts to go crazy.

"So I take that as a yes?" Thalia asked.

We were met with several yeses.

_Ladies all across the world _

_Listen up, were looking for recruits_

_If you're with me, let me see your hands_

_Stand up and salute _

_Get your killer heels, sneaker, pumps_

_lace up your boots_

_Representing_ _all the woman, salute, salute!_

**Ladies all across the world **

**Listen up, were looking for recruits**

**If you're with me, let me see your hands**

**Stand up and salute **

**Get your killer heels, sneaker, pumps**

**lace up your boots**

**Representing all the woman, salute, salute!**

It's who we are

We don't need camouflage

It's female federal

And were taking off

If you with me, women let me hear you say

Ladies all across the world

Listen up, were looking for recruits

If you're with me, let me see your hands

Stand up and salute

Get your killer heels, sneaker, pumps

lace up your boots

Representing all the woman, salute, salute!

Attention! (Salute)

Attention! (Salute)

Attention! (Huh!)

_**Sisters we are everywhere**_

_**warriors, Your country needs you **_

_**If your ready ladies, better keep steady**_

_**Ready, aim, shoot**_

_**Don't need ammunition, on a mission**_

_**And we'll hit you with the truth **_

_**Divas, queens, we don't need no man,**_

_**Salute!**_

_Sisters we are everywhere_

_warriors, Your country needs you _

_If your ready ladies, better keep steady_

_Ready, aim, shoot_

_Don't need ammunition, on a mission_

_And we'll hit you with the truth _

_Divas, queens, we don't need no man,_

_Salute!_

It's who we are

We don't need camouflage

It's female federal

And were taking off

If you with me, women let me hear you say

Ladies all across the world

Listen up, were looking for recruits

If you're with me, let me see your hands

Stand up and salute

Get your killer heels, sneaker, pumps

lace up your boots

Representing all the woman, salute, salute!

Attention! (Salute)

Attention! (Salute)

Attention! (Huh!)

Representing all the woman, salute, salute!

You think we'er just pretty things

You couldn't be more wrong

(We'er standing strong we carry on)

Knock us but we keep moving up (we'er

moving up, yeah)

Can't stop a hurricane, ladies it's time to

awake (yeah!)

**Attention!**

_**Attention!**_

_Individuals!_

_**Originals!**_

**Huh!**

_Let me hear you say,_

Ladies all across the world

Listen up, were looking for recruits

If you're with me, let me see your hands

Stand up and salute

Get your killer heels, sneaker, pumps

lace up your boots

Representing all the woman, salute, salute!

**Attention! (Salute)**

_**Attention! (Salute**_)

_Attention! (Huh!)_

Representing all the woman, salute, salute!

Ladies, the time has come, the war has

begun. Let us stand together.

And remember, men fight great, but

woman are great fighters

Huh!

Representing all the woman, salute, salute!

"Hello Goode High!"

**A/N Hey guys the song I used was Salute by Little Mix. Please remember to comment on which story to do next and if you guys have any suggestions on what to do next in the story please PM me or comment down below thanks bye.**


End file.
